her sanity ward
by ginnygirl528
Summary: Ginny is left in insanity when tom riddle disappears in the chamber of secrets. she is forgotten by her family and friends as she is taken to st. mungos. Now 4 years after the war Harry knows what he's been missing and saves her.


**Hey! Hey! Every one of my delightful readers! You can call me Lily because honestly I don't like my real name (sad isn't it). I would like to welcome you to my not-so-delightful story. It's about Ginny losing her sanity when Tom Riddle took over her soul and Harry comforting her. So here goes nothing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****L all you see is J.K.R's**

**Hope you like it! **

He had broken her, taken her sanity.

She was lost and no one could find her. No one but him. It had started in the Chamber of Secrets, when she had woken up and he was there. He had tried to help her up but she had screamed. "It's alright Ginny," Harry said, hugging her until her screaming stopped. Ever since then she had never forgotten him. Even when she had been taken to St. Mungos' sanity ward and her family had forgotten her. Whenever someone talked to her she would scream. Every time someone touched her she would scream. Everyone but him.

"Time for your…" the nurse was broken off by the screams coming from her patient. The nurse sighed. Why had she chosen the sanity ward? A new person was coming in to help with the sanity patients and she really didn't have time for the Weasley girl's screaming. She set down the tray of food and medicine and walked out, glad that the Weasley girl had stopped screaming and was instead rubbing her ears. The nurse walked down the hall to meet the new helper who had just finished training. "Ah, Mr. Potter," said the nurse as she shook hands with Harry.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, shaking hands with the nurse.

"I'll show you to your first assignment," said the nurse, wasting no time at all. She showed him to Ginny's ward as she explained what to do around Ginny. "It shouldn't be to hard," said the nurse as she stopped outside the door, "Just give her the tray of food and medicine and walk out."

"Shouldn't you try and save her?" Harry asked, not seeing where this would help the poor girl.

"We've tried more, but she always starts screaming," replied the nurse. She opened the door and stepped inside with Harry following behind her.

Ginny knew Harry had entered the ward. She looked up and met his gaze, an unblinking green that she loved. "Harry," she whispered as the nurse looked at her oddly.

"Well," said the nurse as Ginny whimpered at her words, "Good luck getting a conversation out of her, Mr. Potter." With that she left the ward.

"Why are you here?" Ginny whispered sadly, looking at the floor so as not to meet his gaze. She began fingering one of her soft curls that tangled her hair into such a state.

"I work here now," Harry said softly. "Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked after a moment. Ginny nodded and moved so he could sit down next to her on her bed. Ginny fought back the tears that threatened to escape as she remembered all that had happened. Harry realized she was fighting with her tears and he knew her tears would soon win. "Don't you want any food?" he asked, pointing to the tray that the nurse had brought her earlier.

Ginny shook her head. "It all has medicine in it."

"Well you should eat something," Harry said as he took a granola bar out of his pocket. "Have this," he said.

"I can't," Ginny said, shaking her head, "If I do they'll think you're helping me."

Harry looked confused. "Shouldn't they be helping you?" he asked her.

"They only think they are," she answered as the tears finally took over. He put his arms around her protectively. Harry said random things in her ear to get her to stop crying. He told her about the war and Ron and Hermione's wedding. But most of all he told her how much he had missed her.

"Mr. Potter I forgot to…" the nurse started as she walked into the room. Ginny screamed slightly and Harry held her closer, efficiently bringing the nurse's attention to the pair. The nurse screamed and ran out, not believing that he could calm her like no one else could.

"I better go," Harry said as he stood up after the nurse had left.

When he reached the door he heard a small voice. "Thank you, Harry," Ginny whispered as he left the room. Once he had left, Ginny realized that he had left the granola bar. She picked it up and slowly started eating it. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before and she silently thanked him for leaving it.

He had ended her insanity.

**What do you think? This is my first time doing a story like this and I think it turned out well. May become more, may not. R&R please!**

**~ Lily**


End file.
